Pui Sonova (Creeped Out)
Pui Sonova (Acushla-Tara Kupe) is the hidden villainess of "The Call", episode 1.06 of Creeped Out (airdate December 5, 2017). She was introduced as the head of a marine action group for the Karter Bay Marine Conversation, giving a lecture at the school being attended by 15-year-old Pearl Stocks (the episode's main protagonist). After having Pearl serve as her assistant for her lecture, Pui was approached by the shy girl asking how she got so many people to listen to her, with Pui advising Pearl to try acting on instinct more often. Shortly afterwards, Pearl discovered she had the ability to hold her breath underwater for longer than humanly possible, and came to believe that she came from the ocean after discovering that her adoptive parents found her by the ocean as an infant. Pearl additionally discovered her powers allowed her to influence people mentally, using it to convince classmates to attend her upcoming birthday party. Afterwards, Pearl went to Pui as she was preparing to leave the school to thank her for her help, with Pui encouraging Pearl to use her newfound gift of influence for greater purposes. Pearl later joined Pui to a rally she was holding, during which the two bonded over their shared love of her ocean and Pui expressed a strong disdain for humans who polluted it. After an incident in which Pearl snapped at a classmate for not picking up a dropped water bottle, Pearl's adoptive brother Danny attempted to convince her that Pui was brainwashing her, only for his concerns to be met with outrage by Pearl, who was beginning to share in Pui's hatred for humans. Pearl later went to Pui's address, only to be shocked to find her submerged in a tub of water, leading Pui to reveal that she had the same abilities as Pearl and that they were both creatures of the sea. Pui also accused humans of destroying their history when Pearl asked if she was a mermaid, and additionally revealed she was the mysterious voice that was guiding Pearl to discover her powers. After claiming that Pearl had been stolen by humans and that they had poisoned her mind, Pui offered to show Pearl the true extent of her past, with Pearl nearly accepting before Danny suddenly arrived to stop her. Pui attempted to dissuade Danny from taking Pearl home by stating the ocean was her true home, only for Danny to blast Pui as a sea monster. At that moment, Pui turned heel by unleashing her powers on Danny, using them to shove Pearl to the ground before blasting a sonic scream at Danny, which began to suffocate Danny. While holding Danny at bay with her powers, the evil Pui revealed that she and Pearl were both sirens and that they were the natural enemy of humans; implying in the process that she had previously used her powers to kill humans. Pui again attempted to convince Pearl to join her, only for Pearl to refuse before unleashing her own sonic scream at Pui. After a brief battle, Pui surrendered and blasted Pearl for (in her mind) betraying her own kind and rejecting her true home, insulting Pearl in their native language before walking away into the ocean. Quotes *"Your powers aren't designed to invite humans to birthday parties. They're for wrecking their ships upon rocks. (Pearl: "Stop! You're hurting him!") You're a siren, Pearl. The natural enemy of the human race. Join me!" (Pui attempting to convince Pearl to return to the ocean with her while attacking Danny) *"You would betray your own kind!? Reject your true home? (Pearl: "This is my home!") So be it. Dirty human." (Pui's final bitter words to Pearl before returning to the ocean) Gallery Pui Sonova2.png Pui Sonova Powers.png|Pui revealing her powers as a siren Pui Sonova Glare.png|Pui's evil glare as she uses her powers on Danny Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Submission